


A-Stray

by Pip_Bird



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video - Fandom
Genre: Bad is as inoccent as ever, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, George Is A Bird, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jschlatt is mean, M/M, No Smut, Very Rude Man, Wings, dreamnotfound, i can't spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pip_Bird/pseuds/Pip_Bird
Summary: George is a bird(not really) and almost gets kidnapped, but 4 strangers help him. He is now god knows where with these strangers. Will they try to kill him? Will they be his new friends? Will he ever get back home? I'm not telling you, so you must read it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope it's okay. If you would like, please keep helpful criticism so the next chapters can be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, so helpful critism is okay. Hope you enjoy

George slowly sat up, waking up from his slumber. His legs felt oddly numb as he put a hand on his head. He was in a tree- no, sorry. A giant tree. He was sitting close to the trunk, his body still leaning against it. The short male yawned and perched himself on the branch, deciding if he should fly or not. He launched himself into the air, flapping his wings in a weird pattern- 1 and 2 and- 1 and 2 and- for a while before looking for a clearing. It was dawn, so flying for hours wasn't an option.

The only clearing George could see was near a town. It seemed to be by a boat dock, but he wasn't too sure. He was flying along the shore about 200 feet up, so his sight wasn't the best.

He started circling, losing momentum as he neared the ground. George's landing was smooth, but he made a mistake landing there.

He ran into a guy-he didn't know who- and quickly apologized, forgetting about his wings. The man looked up in surprise and stared at the wings. It made George look back at his own wings, which he thought were ugly.

His wings were mostly white, fading from a very, very light brown at the top. He had little darker Brown splotches every other couple of feathers. He expanded his wings, looking into further detail. The inside of his wings (which looked to be fully white) had many light brown dots all over them, looking as though a night sky with different colors then white and black. George looked forward at the man, who was staring in awe, or greed? George didn't know. The man was wearing a suit like shirt, with black pants. His hair was jet black, though oily as if he hasn't taken a shower in a while. That would explain the smell.

Suddenly, George felt a net around him. It was heavy enough to hold him down, though the boy was light. He hid his wings and yelped as he saw others. There was 4- maybe 5 people who had thrown the net. He turned back to the man who was on the floor, now towering over him with what looked like to be a stick. A huge stick at that. The man swiftly smacked George on the head with it, almost knocking him unconscious. His head- which was now bloody - hurt like hell. 

He quickly remembered the rest of the group in the trees. What would they do when George was missing? He didn't think the group cared about him all too much, but he still got chills when he thought about them coming to rescue him. 

George looked at the man, who didn't realize he was awake until one of the other guys gestured to him, which got him another blow to the head. 

He was quickly unconscious.


	2. Just Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo- don't kill me cliffhanger

When George opened his eyes, he was greeted with darkness and darkness only. As he sat still, letting his eyes adjust, he could feel light bumps from what he was sitting in-.. or maybe swaying? He cleared his head and used his hands to push himself up in a sitting position, finding something to be on him.

The net. George told himself. His cramped wings fluttered a bit, wanting more room. When his eyes had adjusted, he could see the net over him, boxes behind him, and a small light coming from in front of him. He blinked a few times, hoping he could see better when he did so, and it worked. 

Ahead of him was a window, big enough so he could fit through it if it was broken, but small enough so anyone bigger than him could not.

George slid his wing under one end of the net and lifted it, crawling out carefully. He stood up immediately after he was out from under the and walked over to the window, discarding the already forgotten net to his left. On his way over, he could see a huge shelf blocking most of the way out of the little space he was in, but on the opposite end he was on, the shelf stopped, leaving a big enough gap for 2 or 3 people to get through.

The male stopped once he reached the window and looked out of it, seeing it to be night. Below the dark sky was a deep blue (he thought it was blue at least), something. He didn't know what it was until he saw a fish jump.

It was an ocean.

From what the window showed him, there was no land anywhere in sight. The sight was beautiful, but the fact that George got kidnapped kept him from noticing it. He turned around quickly, thinking about what he should do. 

Clearly, he is on a boat. He now assumed the kidnappers were leaving for something important, but he didn't know what. George sighed and walked back over to the net, sitting down. He leaned back against one of the boxes, which caused a different one to fall over. The box fell on the net, stopping the loud noise that was to follow. The box had opened and items fell out of it, most of which looking like crystals, while others looked like-.. like diamonds? He picked one up and looked at it closely, seeing a small sticker with $20,000 starting. 

George gasped quietly. These people are selling- are selling... is this an auction? He was at first thinking he could wait until they docked and just fly away, but they would probably cage him if this was an auction. He needs to leave now.

The winged creature looked over at the window, which seemed to now have a glare on it. He sat the box back up and put the diamond down, walking over to the light source. The window wasn't thick- not thicker than a car window, and from what he said earlier, he could fit through. He could break it if he hit it hard enough, but with what?

He stared out the window for anything that could help him- a small boat or maybe a sign of where he is, but nothing. George turned around and looked over the room, eyes tracking back to the crystals. The crystal he was looking at had one sharp edge, while the other crystals on it were smaller.

He could use that, but then what? Fly and hope they don't see him? They probably had the deck secured and even if they don't see him, it's not like he can fly for hours. He would plummet into the ocean whether he flew or not, and he would fall deeper into the ocean if he was flying at first. His only option was to jump into the water.

George sighed and walked over to grab the crystal. He bent down and picked it up, cursing at himself when his wings knocked over more boxes. "What was that?" Oh- he was stupid. Of course, they would have someone down where all the items are. That only makes sense.

He sprinted over to the window and smashed it with the crystal, yelping when some of the glass cut small lines on his hand. George used his wings to push himself onto the window seal and looked behind him, making eye contact with the guard. He jumped down, arms and wings above him, trying to slow his fall.

The male hit the water smoothly, slipping down three or four feet under the water. He stayed there for a bit, watching the boat move away from him. Once the boat had moved two or three yards, he popped back up and gasped for air. 

Now realizing his mistake, George mentally smacked himself. Flying was the better option- sure, people might see him, but he would move faster towards land and before he fell into the water he could hide his wings and he wouldn't be so DAMN COLD. 

George started shaking a small bit, wrapping his wings-which surprisingly were still kind of warm- around himself, using his feet to keep him above water. The male sighed at his stupidity and spun around, looking the way the window wouldn't let him see.

To his luck, it was nothing but ocean, so he was stuck where he was. He decided he would choose a direction and swim that way, and he chose the left of where the boat was heading.

He hoped he would be alright

\---  
Later  
\---

George had been swimming for a while- it was light out now, and he had no idea where he was. Despite his body wanting to rest, he kept swimming, glancing down every now and then when something brushed up against his leg, or if he felt it was absolutely necessary. His wings were a wet mess, and the only thing they had been doing was weighing him down. That definitely made it easier to swim while his body was numb yet still freezing.

"That's it. I'm done." 

The male sighed, stopping in the water. He had been thinking about saying some things to himself since no one was around. 

"Why is it SO COLD?" 

Okay. Maybe not say.   
Talk in a loud tone. 

"LIKE JESUS!" 

He meant yell.

"WHY IS THE WATER SO COLD? IT'S NOT EVEN THE AIR- THAT'S ACTUALLY WARM. IT'S JUST THE WATER THAT IS FREEZING. JUST THE WATER. No- wait. THE WATER IS THE ISSUE. I WOULD RATHER BE STRANDED! I WOULD RATHER BE LOST! I WOULD RATHER BE HOT! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T BE COLD!" George rambled, thrashing his heavy wings around slowly in the water.

"AND THESE DAMN WINGS!" He grabbed his right-wing with his left hand, pulling it hard. "THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING BESIDE SLOWING ME DOWN!" He was yelling so loud he failed to notice a low rumbling that was getting louder, slowly but surely. 

"THIS IS BULLSHIT. BULL OF THE SHIT. SHIT OF THE BULL. WHY IS EVERYTHI-" George stopped himself, realizing he was screaming louder just to hear himself. He turned in circles multiple times until spotting a... a boat? 

He shrugged it off and kept yelling. 

"WHY IS EVERYTHING AGAINST ME? WHA- WHAT THE hell is that?" His voice faltered, turning back to stare at the black dot.

"A shark?" The male looked up at the sky, proceeding to talk to no one but 'God'. "I'm literally saying everything is against me," He said, then pulled his arm out of the water to gesture to the 'shark' "And you send this thing after m- wait. Sharks don't rumble." 

He turned back to the dot, seeing 3 lines on it.

"Okay." He said, looking up at the sky again, speaking a little louder.

"I'm delusional."

The sound got louder and the shape got bigger, until it turned, going to the left of him.

"Oh my god, it's multiple sharks."   
(This moron- I'm having trouble reading this without facepalming and I am writing this)

If he were to think back on this moment, George couldn't tell you when he started sinking. 

It was almost as if his senses had gone numb- completely blocking the cold substance engulfing his body- just enough to not be able to register that he was going to drown if he didn't make a move. As soon as he was to take a breath, it was filled with some not so soothing cold water running up his nose, and not surprisingly, a burning pain that followed. 

"Fuck." 

His voice was muffled under the water as he tried to calm the panic that was bubbling from somewhere in his stomach. You will drown if you panic, he thought, wings folding on his back. Don't let it overtake you. 

You don't need air- wait. He mentally smacked himself for the second time in the last 24 hours. Okay. You can lie to yourself, but not lies that are that unbelievable. 

As George was talking with himself, he forgot about his current situation, but he was distracted from breathing. 'Once you get past the crazy stage of oh my I'm gonna die', he thought to himself, looking up, 'you ar-' His thoughts stopped slipping through. 

The unknown object from earlier was above him, and it wasn't a shark. 

It wasn't two, or three sharks. 

It was a boat. 

He saw something round fall into the water. It was orange with white stripes, like something he had seen before. 

When he was still with his group, they had gone flying over the ocean for, like, 20 minutes. They saw this boat thing and something jumped off. Some other of the thing that jumped off ran to the edge and threw the orange thing. Surprisingly, it floated. They used it to help him back to the boat. 

Struggling for a little bit, George shoved his wings the best he could under his soaked shirt. If he could get on the floating vehicle far enough away from the things on the boat, he could hide his wings before anyone saw them. 

He started swimming straight up, to the floating donut. He stopped before he surfaced, grabbing said donut and pulling himself up and spitting water out. 

He climbed more on it, hiding his wings. The 'wet rat' took a deep breath as he felt a tug on the donut. 

He looked up, seeing 3 blurry figures on the boat. 

George laid his head down, falling into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Criticism and helpful tips are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Working on the next chapter now-- might take a little because I have to transfer a thousand words from my chrome to my tab then back to my chrome to get the chapter processed and stuff. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
